Superwoman: Origenes
by Kira007Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Los inicios de la mayor superheroina de mundo, como empezó la leyenda. Fem!Superman.


**Superwoman: Origenes.**

Capitulo I

 **Metropolis, 5 de Febrero de 2010.**

 **11:05**

"¡No perteneces aquí Superwoman!" Grita el supervillano Lex Luthor mientras estaba siendo esposado por un agente de la policia de Metropolis.

La mayor heroína de la Tierra se le queda mirando con una mirada indescifrable.

 _¿No pertenezco aquí?_

 **Smallville, 20 de Abril de 1986.**

 **17:25**

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

En un hermoso campo una chica morena con los ojos azules, vestida con unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta roja estaba mirando el cielo. Tenía una mano levantada para que el sol no le diera directamente en los ojos.

La niña media 138 cm, lo cual era impresionante teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía 10 años.

La chica se volvió.

"¡¿Estás aquí para jugar al fútbol o qué?!" Gritó un chico con el balón en la mano. "¡Pase largo, Kent!" El chico lanzó el balón y la chica con mirada fija en el salió corriendo.

"Ya..." El balón le reboto en la mano pero la niña no lo dejo escapar. "...lo tengo." Sonrió.

"¡Y yo te tengo a ti, Clarke!" Grita un niño rubio corriendo hacia ella. "¡Mi equipo gana y yo me quedo con tu postre durante una semana!"

"¡Tu equipo pierde y tú haces mis tareas durante una semana!" Replica la chica corriendo con el balón en la mano. El chico rubio le pisaba los talones.

"Dile a tu madre que me guarde un poco de su tarta de manzana." El chico sonríe mientras alcanza a la morena y se lanza a por ella.

KRAK

El chico rubio grita de dolor en el suelo agarrándose el brazo izquierdo.

"¿Estás bien Pete?"

"¡La leche!"

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

Los otros tres niños llegan corriendo hacia la pareja caída.

"¡¿Pete?!" Clarke mira a su amigo con una mirada desesperada. El balón aplastado en su mano derecha queda olvidado.

 **17:47**

Llega una ambulancia y Clarke mira con tristeza y miedo como se llevan a su amigo.

Un hombre rubio de unos cuarenta años llega en una camioneta roja poco después de que la ambulancia se llevara a Pete.

Una vez en el coche rumbo a casa el hombre dice:

"Me dijiste que después de clase ibas a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar."

La chica lo mira avergonzada.

"Lo siento Pa."

 **Smallville, 21 de Abril de 1986.**

 **Pasillo del instituto de Smallville.**

 **8:10**

"No lo sientas CK." Dice Pete rodeado de chicas. "Este es el mejor día de mi vida." Una chica con gafas le estaba firmando la escayola.

"Oh, pobrecito." Dice una chica.

"¿Te duele?" Pregunta otra.

"Un poco." Responde Pete con una expresión de dolor fingida.

Clarke es empujada por unas chicas que iban hacia Pete y se le caen los libros de las manos. Se agacha para recogerlos.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pregunta una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes vestida con una blusa azul y una falda marón. Una ropa femenina y a la moda en contraste con los vaqueros raidos, la camiseta azul y la camisa roja a cuadros de Clarke. La chica también era muy bonita.

"No gracias" Responde Clarke habiendo recogido ya todos los libros.

"Ayer te llame. Le deje un mensaje a tu madre." Dice la chica.

"Lo siento, Lana. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie." Responde Clarke.

"¿Ni siquiera conmigo?"

"¿Quieres firmar mi escayola, Lana?" Interrumpo Peter.

"Esperare hasta que es escuadron de animadoras se vaya a practicar con sus pompones." Le responde Lana con desdén.

Clarke se ríe ligeramente ante la actitud de su amiga.

"¿Y tu Clarke? El doctor me dijo que las buenas vibraciones de mis amigos harán que sane más deprisa" Peter sostiene un rotulador con su mano no lesionada. "¿Y qué mejor amiga tengo yo que tú?"

Clarke lo mira con una expresión extrañada. De repente ve los huesos de la mano de Peter, puede ver perfectamente las grietas por donde se rompió la mano al chocar con ella. Abre mucho los ojos y con incredulidad mira a Peter, lo que ve es su esqueleto.

"No tienes buen aspecto. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Clarke ve la mandíbula de Peter moviéndose y estremeciéndose se da media vuelta y sale corriendo.

Oye a Lana llamándola "¡¿Clarke?!" pero no se atreve a parrar de correr.

"¿Adónde vas? Eh, ¡Aún me debes la tarta de manzana de tú madre!" Es lo último que escucha mientras dobla una esquina.

 **Gimnasio, 8:26**

Clarke estaba apoyada contra una pared en el gimnasio con las manos agarrándose el cabeza y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

 _¿Qué me esta pasando?_

"¿Clarke?" Oye la voz de Lana llamandola.

"No estás bien ¿verdad?" Es lo primero que dice Lana al entrar al gimnasio. La pelirroja miraba a la morena preocupada.

"No." Responde Clarke con la voz entrecortada. "Lo ví, Lana. Vi a traves de la escayola de Pete." Clarke aprieta los puños y se deja caer al suelo, no se atreve a abrir los ojos. "Le rompí el brazo. Es culpa mía."

Lana se arrodilla a su lado.

"No es culpa tuya Clarke, estabais jugando al fútbol." Lana agarra el rostro de Clarke y lo levanta a su altura.

"No debería haberlo hecho. Mi padre me lo dijo. Y aunque no me lo haya dicho, también sabe que es mi culpa." Clarke seguía sin abrir los ojos pero tampoco se alejo de Lana.

"Bueno, por si te sirve de algo, no creo que a Peter le importe."

"No estabas allí. No oíste como se le rompía el hueso." Clarke abrió los ojos y la miro seriamente. "No lo oíste gritar, Lana."

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste la primera vez que descubrimos lo fuerte que eras?" Pregunta Lana.

Clarke la mira sin saber que es lo que Lana pretendía pero asiente con la cabeza.

"Fue hace tres años; estabamos jugando al escondite y me había escondido en el sembrado de Ben Hubbard. Oí la trilladora, pero no sabía que venía directa haca mí. De algún modo, tú si lo supiste y corriste hacia mi escondite. Me cubriste con tu cuerpo, las cuchillas se rompieron cuando te golpearon y no sufrimos daño alguno. Yo estaba aterrada pero tu me sonreíste y me mostraste tu espalda intacta. La camiseta estaba hecha trizas pero no tenías ni un solo rasguño." Lana sonríe divertida. "Recuerdo que dijiste: ¡Soy más fuerte que el acero! ¡¿A qué mola?!" Lana se ríe pero Clarke no le encuentra la gracia. "Lo que eres capaz de hacer todavía mola, Clarke."

Clarke frunce el ceño y dice: "Ya no mola. Ya no. He herido a Peter, le he herido en verdad. Me da miedo tocar a la gente, Lana." La tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la morena le rompe el corazón a Lana.

"No debes tener miedo de eso, Clarke." Lana la mira seriamente y acerca su rostro al suyo.

"¿Qué...? ¿Lana...?" Clarke la mira sorprendida y antes de darse cuenta siento unos labios tocar los suyos.

Clarke siente una presión en los ojos y le parece que la temperatura de la sala esta aumentando mucho. Se aparta bruscamente de Lana.

"Hace mucho calor aquí, ¿no?" Pregunta nerviosa.

"¿Clarke? ¡Tus ojos!"

Clarke por instinto levanta la cabeza y se sorprende cuando de sus ojos sale un chorro de fuego y enciende el cartel del equipo de baloncesto del instituto.

Suena la alarma de incendios y se encienden los aspersores.

 **Aparcamiento del instituto, 8:52**

"El origen del fuego no ha sido eléctrico. Alguien lo ha provocado. Alguien es el responsable." Dice un bombero.

"Querrá decir irresponsable." Replica el director enfadado.

Clarke y Lana observan el instituto desde una distancia razonable, la morena mira el espectáculo con pesar. Ambas están empapadas.

"¿Clarke?"

La mencionada se da la vuelta y ve a su padre llamarla desde su camioneta.

"¿Papá...?"

"Vamos a casa, hija."

"Pero papá..."

"Ahora." Ordena el Sr. Kent.

Clarke sube a la camioneta.

"No he hecho nada malo." Se defiende Clarke.

"Lo sé." Dice su padre.

"Lana y yo estábamos solos, y entonces..."

"Entonces, ¿qué?" Pregunta Jonathan.

"Salió... Salió de mis ojos papá. Calor." Responde Clarke con la cabeza agachada.

Jonathan la mira con tristeza.

"¿Qué me está pasando?"


End file.
